When the Big Kids Play
by Master Odin
Summary: This is a re-imagining of the original Earthbound story with the main characters around college age, having them proceed through the story as adults would while remaining as true to the original story as possible.
1. Party Crasher

PROLOGUE

Beams of light streaked over the large red energy dome. A female soldier in fatigues ran up to the large metal sphere at the center of the dome. "General! The enemy has breached the second perimeter!"

"It doesn't matter anymore," the general responded as the ground beneath him rocked from a nearby explosion. "It'll all be over soon." He looked up at the large metal sphere. "Are you ready, Commander?"

"Yes, Sir," a small, high pitched voice called from within the sphere. "But how will I find them?"

"Just worry about finding him. If our calculations are correct this should put you close by, but you'll know him when you see him. Tell him what to do. Lead him to the Sanctuaries and he'll lead you to the others."

"General!" the female soldier yelled. "The shield generator's been overloaded! Shields are down! They'll be on us any minute!"

"Doctor! Get this thing going!" The general looked back to the sphere. "Godspeed, Commander Buzz Buzz. The fate of everything now rests on your shoulders."

* * *

I  
PARTY CRASHER

Ness squinted as he focused on his target. Sweat slowly slid down past his deep-set brown eyes and dark, bushy eyebrows. He knew that it all depended on him. If he succeeded here it would all be over and he could go home a hero. He stared his opponent straight in the eye. He was ready. Now all he had to do was wait; wait for his opponent to make his move. He adjusted his grip on his weapon, and there it was! His opponent made his shot then Ness made his move. A resounding CRACK thundered as the wooden bat made contact with the leather baseball.

Ness didn't have to watch. He just dropped the bat and ran to first base. He slowed to a jog as he heard the announcer shout "Homerun! Ness Gamage wins the game for the Onett Eagles! Can you believe it folks! The Twoson Tornadoes led three to zero going into the bottom of the ninth and Ness Gamage hits a grand slam! That's incredible folks! Just simply incredible!"

Ness crossed home plate into the waiting crowd of his fellow Eagles and their fans. He took in their cheers and congratulations, but something caught his attention. He wasn't sure what it was, but something made him look into the stands. There he saw a young girl with long blond hair, blue jeans and a pink sweater. He scratched his goatee and winked at her. He wasn't sure why, but he sensed a deep hatred coming from her. _Must be a Tornadoes fan,_ he thought to himself before he returned his attention to the throng of fans.

{[()]}

Ness dismounted his black Honda Shadow Phantom and walked up the sidewalk to his house. He could hear his neighbor, Porky retelling the final moments of the game to his little brother, but for some reason in this version Porky seemed to have had a part in the victory, even if he wasn't a part of the team. Something about how he taught Ness everything he knows. Ness just rolled his eyes. It wasn't worth correcting. Ness knew that anyone with half a brain in Onett knows better than to believe most of what came out of Porky's mouth. He went into the house, yelling, "Ma. I'm home."

"Ma's in the backyard," a petite teenage girl said as she bounded into the dining room from the kitchen carrying a large salad, her wavy blond hair bouncing about her shoulders. "She's got some steaks on the grill for you." She put the salad on the table and gave her big brother a hug. "Congrats on the big game, though to hear Porky tell it, it was all his strategy that you were using."

Ness rolled his eyes. "Ya know, Tracy, one of these days someone's actually gonna listen to what Porky says and make that fat ball of lard eat his words."

"Yeah, well, until that happens remember to charge your phone. Tori's been calling every five minutes." Tracy let out a sigh and looked to the floor. "Big bro, why are you still with her?"

"Wha— what are you talking about?"

"Well, it's just, uh, well, she's not good, Ness. I mean, seriously, what do you have in common? What do you guys do together?"

"We do a lot of stuff, Tracy. We have a lot of fun together."

"And that's enough? I mean, I see all the stuff you do for her, but what does she do for you, huh?" She started back toward the kitchen. "I mean, besides giving you someone to make-out with?"

"It's not about that. We just—I dunno, we just click, ya know?"

Tracy spun around. "No, I don't know. Tell me what's going on in that thick skull of yours."

"It's—" Ness started, then sighed. "You'll get it when you're older."

"I'm seventeen, Big Bro, and you're only twenty-one. I don't think age is the problem."

Ness sighed. "I'm—I'm gonna go see mom."

{[()]}

Ness sat on a beat up old couch in an old cabin. In one hand he had a beer while his other arm was wrapped around a petite yet busty blond girl. Loud music played in celebration of the day's victory over the Twoson Tornadoes. Everyone else there was enjoying the party, including the girl who was busying herself scratching Ness' goatee. Ness, on the other hand, was not enjoying himself. He couldn't get his mind off what Tracy said earlier. Finally the girl said, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Tori, why are we together?"

"What?"

Ness took a swig of his beer. "Well, I mean, we never really talk. Usually we just hang out with the Jocks, but it's all we do."

"We have fun together, don't we?"

"Yeah, Tori, but what else do we have?"

"What else do we need?"

Ness thought on that for a moment, then got up. He grabbed the two motorcycle helmets by the door of the cabin and walked out. Taking this as a sign that it was time to go, Tori chased after him, but stopped just outside the door when she saw him strap the second helmet to the back of his Shadow then drove off.

{[()]}

Ness was heading to his home at the foot of Mt. Onett when he saw the night sky lit up like it was day. He skidded to a stop and looked to the sky. A large meteorite, blazing red from the atmospheric friction, screamed through the sky toward…, "Home!" he yelled, followed by a curse. His back tire spun as he took off toward home. He reached into his pocket to activate the blue-tooth headset in his helmet. "Call Mom."

His mother answered after a couple of rings. _"It's after midnight, Honey! What's wrong?"_

"Grab Tracy and get to the basement. There's a meteor heading for the mountain. I'm on my way home now."

"_What! Oh, uh, okay, Hun. Get here quick!"_

The call disconnected as Ness opened the bike's throttle all the way. A prayer escaped from his lips as he raced home. "Dial 911."

"_911,"_ the operator answered after a ring. _"What is your emergency?"_

"A meteor's heading for Mount Onett! We're gonna need rescue crews right—" He was interrupted by the sound of the meteorite crashing into the mountainside. "—now…."

"_Rescue crews are on their way. GPS has you heading toward the mountain. I advise you to avoi—"_

"That's my home!"

"_I understand, Sir, but—"_

Ness disconnected the call as he skidded through a bend in the road. The bike quickly climbed the slope in the road as he neared his home. He skidded into the driveway and hit the kill switch as he jumped off the bike. "Mom!" he yelled as he crashed through the front door and threw his helmet off. "Tracy!"

"We're down here!" he heard his mom yell from the basement.

Ness ran down the stairs three at a time. "Are you guys okay?" he asked as he embraced the middle-aged woman. Her long blonde hair was fading to gray.

"We're fine, baby. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ma." He grabbed his sister and hugged her. He let out a sigh of relief as he released them. He walked over to one of the shelves and pulled a long, slender canvas sheath and bent aluminum bat.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna check things out. Old Man Agerate lives near the crash site. I'm gonna check on him, and see what's goin' on."

He climbed the stairs and headed out the front door. He got onto his bike took off further up the mountain. He had to swerve around some larger chunks of mountain, but it was not long until he arrived at a small, run-down cabin. He slowly rode up to the cabin and killed the engine. Dismounting, he cautiously approached the cabin door. "Mr. Agerate?" he yelled. "Mr. Agerate, are you alright?"

Ness's answer came with the sound of a shotgun's fire. "Git, ya scavenger!"

"Wait!" Ness yelled. "Mr. Agerate, it's me, Ness!"

"Ness?" A well-built man in his early sixties walked out of the cabin. He had a long, unkempt beard and was wearing a flannel shirt under his overalls. "Ness. What tha 'ell ya doin', boy? Tha sky's fallin' and yer out gallivantin' 'bout like yer goin' to tha prom." He shouldered his shotgun and waved Ness to follow him inside.

Ness ran after him into the cabin. "Mr. Agerate. A meteorite hit the mountain. Are you all right?"

"O' course I'm all right. I eats lots o' garlic, so I got a strong heart. And I keep tellin' ya ta call me 'Lier.'" He rested the shotgun in a corner of room.

"Who in their right mind names their child Lier Xavier Agerate?"

"I was named fo' my pa."

"Your dad's named 'Lier'?"

"No, but Ma says he was one."

Ness rolled his eyes. He was about to respond when he heard sirens pass the cabin. He looked out the grimy window and noticed an ambulance stopped in front of as other emergency vehicles continued up the mountain road. "There's an EMT here. He'll take care of you." Ness left the cabin and, after waving off the EMT, got back on his bike and continued up the mountain after the emergency crews. It wasn't long until he reached the part when the pavement turn to gravel, which just so happened to be where the police had set up a roadblock, and Porky's car. He parked his bike and started toward the closet officer. As Porky ran off to bother another officer Ness approached the closest one. "Need any help, Officer?"

The officer recognized Ness immediately. "Ah, Ness Gamage. Great hit in the game today, but no. We've got everything under control here." He then heard his fellow officer threaten to arrest Porky. "Well, there is one thing. Porky Minch is a friend of yours, right?"

"No."

"Well, he's at least your neighbor. C'mon. If he doesn't leave I'm gonna have to arrest him."

"He could use a night in tank."

The officer gave an approving nod. "As true as that may be, I don't need the paper work. Think you could get rid of him for us?"

Ness agreed, and then walked over to blond-haired butterball. "Oh! Ness!" Porky yelled as he saw Ness approach. "What are you doin' here? You're getting in the cops way." He gave a smirk. "But don't worry. I will tell you all about it tomor—"

Ness grabbed Porky by his overall straps pushed him into the mountain wall. Oddly enough, the officers had both become quite fascinated by a bush on the opposite side of the road. "No. You're gonna go home. Ya know why you're gonna go home? Because these men have work to do, and _you're_ getting in their way." He paused for a moment to let Porky get in a gulp. "Now, we can do this one of two ways. The easy way, where you just go home and everyone's happy; or the fun way, where I roll you fat ass down this mountain, and then I call the cops tomorrow and tell them that I overheard a conversation you were having with Frank."

"But I would never talk to Frank!"

"You know that, and, really, I know that." He gave Porky an evil grin. "They don't, though."

"I-I think I'm gonna go home now."

Ness put Porky down. "Yeah. Good Idea. I'll see you tomorrow, Porky. We'll have a chat about manners."

Porky got in his car and drove off. Ness turned back to the officers, who just happened to have resolved their debate about the bush at that moment. He waved to them, then got on his motorcycle and drove home. When he got there and had parked his bike he found his mom waiting at the front door. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah Ma. The cops got it covered, and Mr. Agerate's okay." He shook his head. "What a night. Broke up with Tori and had a meteorite practically land in my back yard." He thought for a moment. "If trouble comes in threes, I'd hate to know what's coming next."

"Well, Honey," his mom said as she led him inside, "you're tired. Why don' t you grab a shower and go to bed."

{[()]}

Ness found himself in downtown Onett. The town was on fire as flying saucers zipped through the sky and massive robots and strange creatures roamed the streets. Then, over all the din, he heard a strange disembodied voice call out to him, saying, "_Oh, Ness. My dear, dear boy. If you only knew what horrors lie in wait for you._"

{[()]}

Ness shot up in his bed, his body covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. _It was a dream,_ he thought to himself. _It was only a dream._ He then heard the pounding. He looked to his alarm clock. It was just after three in the morning. "Who the hell is it at this hour?" He got out of bed, quickly threw on a pair of sleep pants, and grabbed his bat before heading downstairs.

When he got downstairs he found both his mom and sister waiting, staring at the door. When his mom saw him she let out a bit of a sigh. "It's three o'clock," she whispered. "Who would be here at this hour?"

Ness tightened his grip on his bat. "That's what I'm gonna find out." He walked over to the door, hefting his bat in attack position, opened the door.

"Oh, Ness!" came the cry from the other side of the door as the pig with hair charged in. "Oh thank God! Thank God! Thank God!"

Ness lowered his bat, but grabbed Porky by his overall straps again. "It's three in the morning, Porky. What the hell do you want?"

"Ness! You gotta help me."

"What I oughta do is throw you off the cliff in my backyard and hope you land a sharp, pointy rock right up your backside."

"No! Seriously! I need your help. I-I took Picky to go see the meteorite."

"How? They cops have that area blocked off."

"Well, they had to go take care of a problem with the Sharks, your rivals. So we snuck in, but as we were looking at it, I turned around and Picky was gone."

"You lost your brother?"

"It all happened so fast. It's definitely not my fault, though. The cops shoulda been there."

"Oh, it's your fault, alright," Ness said as he pulled the tub-of-lard closer to his face. "You need to get your fat ass back up there and find him."

Ness felt Tracy grab his arm. "Go with him. Paco needs your help. He could be in trouble."

"Paco?" Ness asked. "Who's Paco."

"It's Picky's real name," Porky answered.

"I had trouble pronouncing their names when we met them as kids, remember?" Tracy reminded her brother. "Paco and Porfirio are hard names for a three year old, so we called them Picky and Porky, which caught on with everyone else and stuck."

"Okay, I remember that now, but still, why are you calling him Pa—" He saw his sister blush. "Oh no!" he said as he dropped the pig and started pacing with his hands on his head. "Oh no, no, no, no, no." He turned back to Tracy. "There's no way on God's bright, green earth you're dating a Minch."

"Well, not so much dating, just flirting, really, but still…."

Ness looked to his mom. "Say something!"

"She already knows," Tracy told him.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Picky's a good boy and you know it."

"It's not Picky I have a problem with. I like Picky. The problem is that if she marries him this," he gestured to Porky, "becomes her brother-in-law."

"I can hear you, ya know," Porky reminded them, but was silenced by a loud "Shut up!" from the Gamages.

Ness rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay. We don't have time for this. We have to find Picky. Sissy, I need to borrow your truck. All of us won't fit on my bike. We'd take Porky's car, but all those double cheeseburger wrappers would make me sick." He turned to Porky as his sister ran up the stairs to get her keys out of her purse. "And when we get back we're gonna have a long talk about what it means to look after our little brothers and sisters, in my backyard, by the cliff." He smirked as he turned away and saw Porky turn white as a ghost.

"You should really take King with you. He can help you find Picky."

"Good idea, Ma." He looked back to the trembling Porky. "Hey, Boy-Blunder, get something Picky's worn recently so King can track him." He looked back to his mom. "That should about cover everything."

"Well, you might want to change out of jammies before you go."

Ness looked down, realizing he was still wearing his sleep pants. "Right." He went upstairs, where he saw Tracy. "Sis, sorry about going off like that."

"You should be. Lord knows you're the poster child of choosing good mates."

"Yeah, speaking of which, I dumped her last night; tonight; whatever. Look, I know Picky's a good kid. I like him. I'll have no problem with you dating him, just as long as his vows when you get married include the phrase 'I disown my entire family,' got it?"

Tracy giggled. "I don't think he'll have a problem with that." She reached up and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good big brother, always looking after me. Now go find my future husband." Ness started for his room to get changed when Tracy added, "Oh. Blubber-boy sits in the bed."

Ness changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He then put on his Onett Varsity jacket and ball cap. Slinging the bat-sheath onto his back and sliding two aluminum bats into it he went back downstairs, where he found Porky waiting on the couch with a German Shepherd growling at him. Ness chuckled before he called King over to him. The German Shepherd obeyed his master's call. "Did you get something?" he asked Porky.

"Yeah. Got the socks he wore yesterday. Those will do, right?"

"Yeah. C'mon, King. Let's go—" His cell phone rang. He looked down at the caller id, then answered, "Hey Dad."

"_Ness! Oh, thank God. I just heard about the meteorite and when I tried to call your mom and she didn't answer, well, I feared the worse._"

"We're okay, Dad, but Picky's gone missing, so we're going to look for him."

"_Okay. Give me a call after you find him. Be careful, Son._"

"Bye, Dad." Ness hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. "Now, let's go."

{[()]}

Ness parked the truck by the road block near the crash site. "Okay, King. We go the rest of the way on foot." He got out of the truck and King followed as Porky rolled out of the bed.

"Did I really have to ride back there?"

"There's only so much room in the cab, and where would King have ridden? Now, give me the socks."

Porky rolled his eyes as he threw Ness the socks. Ness held them up to King's snout. "Okay, boy. Find Picky."

King sniffed the socks then sniffed the ground. After a moment he caught the scent and ran off up the mountain road. "Let's go," Ness ordered as he ran off after King. It was not long before Ness caught up with King, but not for any feat of speed on his part. There were three stray dogs blocking their path, snapping and snarling with their teeth bared.

Ness was drawing his bat as Porky finally caught up with him, wheezing for breath. "What-what are those?" the latter asked.

"Those would be trouble." Ness answered as he tried to find a way out of the situation without getting killed. Unfortunately King made the first move, lunging at the lead dog to defend his master. The two dog bit and snapped at each other. One of the other strays was about to jump into the fray, but was met by a bone crushing blow from Ness' bat. The blow threw to it to the side of the road, and with three broken ribs the dog did not try to get back up. Ness was then able to grab the stray that King attacked by the scruff of his neck and threw him off. The stray made to lunge at Ness, but he too was met with a bat upside the head, knocking him unconscious. Ness and King then turned their attention to the third dog, but whatever madness drove the dogs into this course of action could not override the stray's sense of self-preservation and he fled when he realized he was out-numbered.

Ness walked back over to Porky, who had decided that playing dead was the best course of action. "Get up, you useless turd," Ness commanded as he jabbed Porky hard in his stomach with his bat.

Porky opened his eyes. "Is it over?"

"No thanks to you. Now let's go." Ness showed the socks to King again, who once again picked up the trail and led the way with Ness right behind him, and Porky bring up the rear.

It wasn't long before they got to the crater. King had a bit of trouble finding the scent, so he sniffed around a bit as Ness looked at the lump of glowing rock at the center of the crater. "It's still glowing. Weird." King came up beside him, still sniffing, but jumped a bit when he caught the scent of the meteorite, then ran off back down the mountain. "King!" Ness yelled. "King! Heel!" he commanded, but the dog would not obey. "Well, he'll probably find his way back home. Picky can't be too much further."

Ness and Porky moved on from the meteorite a bit further up the mountain, when Ness heard something that sounded a lot like "Snoring?" Ness thought aloud. Sure enough, when Ness looked behind a nearby tree he found a tall, skinny, blond-haired boy in his late teens reclined against the tree fast asleep. He nudged the boy with the end of his bat. "C'mon, Sleeping Beauty. Time to go home."

Picky snorted as he woke up. "Oh. Hey Ness." He had groggily gotten to his feet before he noticed Porky was behind Ness. "Oh! You found Porky. Thanks. He heard a noise and ran off. I had been looking all over for him, but I must've dozed off when I stopped for a break." He shook his head. "Seriously, I wonder which of us in the big brother."

Ness glared at Porky. "Me too…." He looked back at the meteorite. "C'mon. The truck is further down the mountain. Let's go—"

"Hey!" Porky interrupted. "Do you hear something?"

"Hear what?" Ness asked. "You hearin' things?"

"No," Picky added. "I hear it, too. It's almost like a, well, like a bee buzzing."

"Guys, it's almost four-thirty in the morning. There are no bee— Whoa!"


	2. Awakening

II  
AWAKENING

Ness was interrupted by a massive blast of light that erupted from the meteorite. As the light began to fade they could see a large bee, roughly the size of a softball, hovering over the meteorite.

"A bee, I am not, good sir," it stated defiantly in a high pitched voice. "I am Commander Buzz Buzz of the Galactic Freedom Alliance."

"The Galactic who?" Ness asked.

"I am from ten years in the future, and there, all is chaos. Giygas, Destroyer of Worlds, has conquered all know space. There are many who resist, but it is a losing battle. Only he who can shatter the Nightmare Rock with Mother's Song can stop him." He flew over and hovered close to Ness' face. "You are Nestor Gamage?"

"Ness."

"Very well, Ness. Listen closely, for Time is not our ally. Giygas did not make any moves to take over the known universe until he came to this planet and hunted down three boys and a girl. It is believed that these four had the power to stop Giygas. Unfortunately, we could only discover the name of the first one he killed: Nestor Gamage."

Ness chuckled. "Alright," Ness said as he grabbed Buzz Buzz around the abdomen. "Pretty funny guys." He turned the bee over and examined its underside. "Where do you put the batteries in-" A shock from Buzz Buzz interrupted him, causing him to let go. "Your damn toy electrocuted me."

"I am not a toy, either," Buzz Buzz told him as several of the rocks displaced by the meteorite were lifted off the ground, seemingly by no outside force, and began to circle around it and Ness.

Ness watched the rocks in awe. "How are you guys doin' this?"

"This isn't us," Picky told him. Both he and Porky were as shocked as Ness.

"B'zerians are powerful psychic warriors," Buzz Buzz explained. "All of us have powerful psionic abilities. Abilities that some humans, yourself included I believe, are beginning to understand."

Ness took a deep breath. "Okay, so, you're a real alien."

"Correct."

"And I'm supposed to be dead."

"From my perspective, yes."

"Well, you'll find that I'm still quite alive and well."

"For now," Buzz Buzz replied, "but as I said: I'm from the future. Fortunately, my coming back has already begun to alter things, albeit they will probably be small changes." Buzz Buzz finally noticed he was on a mountain. "Where are we? I was supposed to appear in your home."

"We're on Mount Onett, where a meteorite just crashed."

"Meteorite?" He looked behind him. "We need to go. Now."

As Buzz Buzz started to lead them back down the mountain Porky asked, "Three boys? I'm not one of them, am I? 'Cause I'm not into this whole thing."

Buzz Buzz flew up to Porky 's face and scrutinized it closely. "You seem familiar. What's your name?"

"P-Porky, Sir."

Buzz Buzz gave a contemplative hum. "I do not think you are among the chosen."

The group made their way back to Tracy's truck and drove back down the mountain. On the way Ness stopped at Mr. Agerate's cabin to ask if he saw King go by.

"I saw 'im," Lier answered. "But listen. Thar's somethin' I wanna show ya, but I don't want any riff-raff findin' out 'bout it, so how's 'bout once you drop off the stragglers you come back here and I'll show ya somethin'."

Ness agreed, then continued back down the mountain with the group. Buzz Buzz rode in the cab with Ness and Picky while Porky rode in the bed. "So, how did you get here?" Ness asked.

"The resistance in my time is failing. In fact, our last stronghold was under attack when the general and Dr. Andonauts sent me here."

"Why you?"

"Aside from you realizing this was not some elaborate prank by meeting a real alien, although you still though I was, time travel uses a lot of energy, and the more mass, the more energy that is required. I was the smallest one at the base that could carry out the mission. I was briefed on the mission, then sent here. I was also supposed to arrive a week ago so that I may begin your psionic training."

Ness thought about what Buzz Buzz had said as they neared the base of the mountain. "So I'm gonna save the world with three others. This is all a lot to take in. Are you sure I'm the one?"

"I am."

Ness shook his head. "I just dunno about any of this. If you weren't a giant alien bee, you're right, I'd tell ya to sit 'n' spin." He glanced in the rearview mirror at Porky. "But you're sure Porky isn't one of 'em, right?"

"Mostly."

Ness let out a sigh of relief. "There is a God after all."

"You must be careful, though," Buzz Buzz warned. "Giygas is a powerful psionic, and is capable of influencing a person's darker intentions. Animals as well."

"That could explain why those dogs attacked us earlier."

"And it is also the reason it is so important that powerful psionics face him.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"First we must begin honing your latent psionic that, the only real clues we have are— Stop!" Buzz Buzz's explanation was cut short when he saw something fall from the sky in front of the truck just as they drove off the mountain. Ness watched as his nightmare come to life before his eyes. He recognized the robot from his dream earlier that night. It was two meters tall humanoid robot made of a silver metal that covered vital components while the mechanical sinews of the joints were exposed. That with the slender frame suggested the machine was designed more for speed and agility rather than strength and endurance.

"What is that?" Ness asked.

"That is a Starman, one of Giygas' robotic assassins, and he's here for you."

"Maybe he wants to give me a massage?"

"Ventilation is more likely," Buzz Buzz responded. "I'll handle this. Stay in the vehicle." Buzz Buzz flew out the window to confront the robotic assassin.

Ness looked to Picky. "It'll be okay." He looked back to Porky, whom had already assumed the possum position, albeit rather involuntarily.

Outside the truck the Starman realized what was approaching it. "A B'zerian? What is a B'zerian doing here?"

"I am here to stop your master's plan from coming to fruition."

"Well, allow me to inform you that you are far too late, little insect. Lord Giygas' plan is already well in motion on this world. There is nothing you can do about it but die!" The Starman drew a short sword from its back and jumped at Buzz Buzz. The bee was quick to dodge, and the Starman suddenly, seemingly without any outside influence, was thrown in a direction other than its original trajectory.

The Starman got back to its feet and dodged just in time as Buzz Buzz charged by with his stinger aimed for the Starman. "Damn B'zerians and their psionics." It charged at Buzz Buzz again, but everytime the bee sent a psionic wave the assassin jumped from its path. As it neared Buzz Buzz an emitter in the palm of its left hand began to glow red. Unfortunately, Buzz Buzz did not see the glow until the palm was right before him. The starman released the built-up energy blast right in Buzz Buzz's face.

Buzz Buzz's singed form fell to the ground. The Starman stood over him, chuckling. "Such a pathetic beginning to a pointless rebellion." It raised its sword to give the bee his final blow, but the blow was stopped short with the ring of steel-on-steel. "What!"

It saw that Ness had stopped the strike with his a bat. As he drew the other bat from the bag Ness said, "How 'bout you pick on someone your own size."

If the Starman had a mouth rather than a speaker box it would have smiled. "Gladly." It brought its sword bearing down on Ness' bat as it drew yet another sword from its back. It continued to hammer down blows on Ness' bats. The Starman was impressed that Ness was able to match it blow for blow, each parrying and dodging, striking and retreating as necessary. It was unfortunate for Ness, however, that it had more weapons at its disposal than he did. As Ness spun around to put his entire weight into a strike the Starman fired a blast from his laser emitter. Ness, however, was spinning faster than it had calculated and the blast hit Ness' bat rather than his back. It still knocked Ness onto his back and melted the bat, and the Starman took advantage of the opportunity. It jumped onto Ness and raised its sword for the kill. It was yet once again interrupted as it was hit by a large rock. He saw Picky grabbing yet another rock to throw. "Careful, boy, or you'll die next."

Although Picky's attempts had little effect on the Starman, it did distract it long enough for Ness to regain his bearings. When he realized the Starman was threatening Picky something awoke inside of him. "You'll do nothing to him!" he yelled just before a psionic wave threw the Starman off of him.

The Starman scrambled to its feet. "That damn insect! Where is it?" It then noticed that Buzz Buzz still lay unconscious on the ground. It then looked back to Ness, who had gotten to his feet as well, holding his remaining bat. If the Starman's metal face was able to show emotion it would have been an expression of terror. "No!" it cried as its programming began to comprehend the situation. "He's awakened!" It made a final attempt to finish its mission.

As the Starman lunged time seemed to slow for Ness. He had a sensation as if he was watching someone else control his movements. Grabbing his bat with both hands he got into his batter's stance as a white ball of energy formed before him. He yelled "Grand Slam!" as he struck the energy ball. The energy ball ripped right through the Starman's chest plate, destroying its vital systems. The Starman fell short of its target, twitching with the last commands that had been sent from its CPU to the limbs. Ness stood over the pile of scrap and, shouldering the bat, proclaimed, "Game over. You lose."

Ness fully regained himself. "How did I— how did I— how..." He then remembered Buzz Buzz. He dropped the bat and ran to where he lain. Cradling the giant bee in his arms he called to the bee.

Finally Buzz Buzz let out a few weak coughs. "I am still here, though not for long. It seems I was not as strong as I thought, but I was right about you. You are one of the chosen."

"But, how did I do—"

"I used the last of my psychic energy to unlock some of your latent power. Now that you have awakened you will gain greater control over your abilities. Now, listen carefully, Ness. I will not get another chance to explain this. The shattering of the Nightmare Rock is the only thing that can stop Giygas. The Apple of Enlightenment has shown us that only Mother's Song can do this. The song is divided into eight parts, or melodies, and scattered around the world. You must collect these melodies and store them in the Sound Stone. It is in a pouch in my abdomen. We were only able to find one of the Melody Sanctuaries, the Giant's Step here in Onett. Go there and collect the melody. Then find the others that Giygas targeted. They will surely aid you in finding the other Sanctuaries. As long as you have wisdom, courage, and friendship the four of you can stop this.

"The sun is rising, but for me everything is going dark. Fight on, Ness. Do not let my death be in vain."


	3. Turf War

III  
TURF WAR

A tear streaked down Ness' face when it was clear Buzz Buzz was dead. Being careful of his large stinger, Ness found the pouch in the abdomen Buzz Buzz spoke of and retrieved the black, marble-sized stone from it. He slipped it into his pocket and, still carrying Buzz Buzz, led Picky, who had shed a few tears of his own, back to the truck. Even though Porky woke up during the drive home, it was a quiet drive as the dead bee lay between Ness and Picky. They arrived at the Gamage home as the sun crested the mountains. Ness escorted the brothers to their home, where their very angry parents waited for them.

"Where have you boys been?" their father, Aloysius demanded. That is when he noticed Ness. "Oh. Gallivanting with him and his fellow ruffians, no doubt."

"No!" Picky argued. "Porfirio took me to see the meteor, but he ran off and I got lost. Ness came and found me."

They boys' mother, Lardna, immediately came to Porky's defense. "My little Porfirio would never lead his little brother someplace he's not supposed to go."

"If you ain't but noticed, ma'am," Ness interjected, "'little' Porfirio ain't so little. There's a reason everyone calls him 'Porky.'"

"You need to show a little more respect," Aloysius demanded of Ness. "You're father was a troublemaker, too." He turned back to Picky. "You shouldn't run off with ruffians like the Gamages, Paco. They'll ruin your future. And then making Porfirio come after you to protect your impressionable young mind? How rude of you. Apologize to him at once." He turned back to Ness. "And I am so sick of your family. Your father nothing but thorn in my side growing up, and it seems his children have taken up that charge."

"Tell me, Mister Minch," Ness requested. "Has my father ever hit your or otherwise laid a hand on you?"

Aloysius was confused by the question. "Well, no. Why?"

"Good. He hasn't denied me the pleasure, then." Ness pulled back and decked Aloysius, who fell to the floor. "My family has been nothing but good to yours; and Picky is a good boy, but you always defend that useless tub of lard. I'm sick of your family." He looked at Picky. "You're seventeen, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. That means you can legally move out." He saw Picky's face light up. "Pack a bag. You're comin' home with me."

As Picky ran upstairs to pack Aloysius objected. "You can't take him! I'll have you arrested for kidnapping."

"I'd like to see you try. He's legally able to move out and he's leaving of his own free will." He bent down closer to Aloysius. "Not so bad for a 'ruffian,' eh?"

Picky ran down the stairs with a suitcase. "Ready."

"Picky will be back later to get the rest of his stuff. I'm gonna ask a couple friends of mine to help him move. If he says something's supposed to be here and isn't, and you can't 'remember' where it is, my friends are very good at jogging memories." He headed for the door. "Let's go." Picky ran after him.

A few minutes later Ness arrived at home to a very relieved mother and sister. They were also very surprised to see him carrying a giant bee and Picky following him with a suitcase. Ness didn't say anything, save for to tell Picky to get a shovel out of the garage and follow him to the backyard. There they buried Buzz Buzz. With Ness not being good with words, Picky gave a heartfelt eulogy, thanking him for his sacrifice to save them.

{[()]}

It was well past sunrise as Ness stood on his bedroom's balcony overlooking the cliff, and now Buzz Buzz's grave. There was so much that he just did not understand. Buzz Buzz was supposed to help, but he was dead and he was on his own.

His mother's voice broke him from his trance. "Picky explained everything to us. Are you alright?"

Ness shook his head with a half-hearted shrug. "I dunno, Ma." He thought about it another second. "No, I guess I ain't. I just don't understand how I'm supposed to go up against an army and save the world. Hell, if it weren't for the fact that I met an alien bee, was attacked by a robot assassin which I blasted away with the power of my mind, I'd say someone had spiked my beer and this was all a bunch of bullshit." His mother started to interject, but Ness continued, "But I can't help but feel that this is the right thing to do. I mean, you always said that the weirdest stuff used to happen when I was younger." He let out a sigh.

His mother took his hand. "You've always been a strong, thoughtful boy, just like your dad and I taught you to be. You're always trying to protect people. That's why you formed the Jocks in high school and now you're working on a law enforcement degree."

"The strong must look after the weak. That's the reason you told me God made big brothers, so they can look after little sisters."

"So, you're leaving?"

"Yeah Ma. I'm leavin'."

They walked downstairs, where Ness better explained everything Buzz Buzz had told him.

"How long will you be gone?" Tracy asked.

Ness shrugged. "Dunno. However long it takes, I guess."

There was silence for a couple more moments, then Picky said, "Don't worry. I'll be with him to help out."

Ness couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Thanks for the offer, Picky, but no. Aside from wanting to help you, I did have some ulterior motives for getting out of your parents' home. With me gone and dad away on business, there's no one here to look after mom and Sis. You didn't hesitate to come to my aid when I was pinned by that Starman, so I know that the only way someone is gonna be able to hurt them now is over your dead body, and I've seen you against some of those bullies at school. You're not useless in a fight." He glanced to his sister. "But, if I ever find out that you used this opportunity to your advantage, and you know _exactly_ what I'm talkin' about, I will send you right back to your family. I don't care if I'm half-way around the world and have to teleport to get here, your ass is grass. Understand?" Picky's terror showed that he clearly understood, while Tracy was more angry than scared.

"He's welcome to stay here," Mrs. Gamage told him, "and I'll keep an eye on him." She shook her head. "Well, if you insist on going, you might as well have breakfast first. I'll make up some steak and eggs for you."

His mom ran off to the kitchen to make breakfast. Once she thought she was out of earshot she started to cry a little harder as she feared her brave little boy may never come back to her.

Tracy was not happy about the situation, either, but knew Ness' strengths better than their mother. "If you need anything, let me know," she told him, "and don't forget I just started working for Escargo Express, so if you need anything shipped to you let me know and I can get it done fast and cheap.

"Thanks, Sis." He stood and looked around the room, the realization finally setting in that he would not see his home for a while. "Well, while ma's making breakfast I might as well do some packing. I guess I'm gonna be gone for a while."

{[()]}

An hour, a hearty breakfast, and some tearful goodbyes later Ness was on the road. He knew the road that led to the meteorite ends shortly after the crash site. He figured that if he was going to find this Giant's Step he would have to go through the caverns on the other side of the mountain. The Hernan brothers owned the land in front of the caverns that charged a small fee for tours, but even they would admit there were some areas yet to be explored. If the Sanctuary was anywhere, it would be in the caverns.

Ness, however, was riding from the Lier's cabin. The thing Lier wanted to show him was a statue of some golden idol that he unearthed behind his cabin. Ness also noticed that Lier was acting more unusual than normal.

Half an hour later Ness arrived at the west base of the mountain. As he got off his bike noticed something unusual about the entrance to the cavern: it was boarded up. Ness inquired with the Hernan brothers, who informed him the mayor had it sealed a few days earlier because of the Sharks.

"If you want to get in," one of the brothers told him, "you'll need to get permission from the mayor."

Ness contemplated for a moment just using a Grand Slam to smash the barrier and go in, but he knew the brothers would call the cops, and getting arrested would be a poor start to this adventure. The mayor's office was downtown, another thirty minute drive. During the drive he called his father and told him everything that was happening. Though his father was even less enthusiastic than his mother was about the ordeal, he told his son to keep him updated regularly. He also promised to give him whatever money he could spare to help with the trip.

At the mayor's office he had to deal with Mayor Pirkle's aide, a most unpleasant man by the name of Mr. Mashaka. "If you want to meet with the mayor you will need an appointment."

"Well, how soon can you get me in?"

Mr. Mashaka looked the mayor's schedule on his computer. "Well, there's the whole thing with the meteor right now, and the Sharks have been using this as an opportunity to cause trouble, and let's not forget it's an election year. It looks like I can get you in the second Thursday of next month at ten a.m."

"That's unacceptable!" Ness yelled as the pounded on the desk. "This is an emergency, and I need to talk to him today."

"Look, the mayor's a very busy man, so the only way you're getting into that office is to kill the guard or do something pretty big," he chuckled, "like driving the Sharks out of town."

A devious grin crossed Ness' face. "Careful. You might give someone ideas."

{[()]}

Lincoln was not happy. "Ness calls this emergency meeting of the Jocks and he ain't here yet."

"Ness will be here in a minute, Luv," Samantha told him.

"It's not like we weren't just hanging out here, anyway," Griselda reminded him as she threw a wad of paper at him.

"Well excuse me, Princess."

Daisy turned to Luigi. "You know what this is all about?"

Luigi shrugged, but his big brother Mario scratched his bushy mustache and answered. "Nope. Sounded pretty pissed, though."

"Probably something to do with the Sharks," Peach added.

"Bingo," Ness said as he walked into the clubhouse. "I'm leavin' town for a while, and I'm not leavin' Onett in the hands of the Sharks. Besides, Frank Fly's got something I want. Ted, Kirby, we need some party favors from the fuzz. Make it happen. It's time to shut the Sharks down for good, so gear up. We're going to war."

{[()]}

The clerk at the arcade answered the phone later that evening. "Thank you for calling 'Game Genie.' This is Donnie Kon. How can I help you?" He listened to what the person on the other end said for a moment, then responded, "Yes sir. I'll take care of it right away."

Donnie hung up the phone and looked over the arcade. It was filled with older teens, most of them wearing black stocking caps with a red "S" stitched on them, a tell-tale sign they were members of the Sharks. A knowing smirk crossed his face as he quickly typed something on the computer at the counter. He then put a sign on the counter stating he was going for a smoke break and would be back in ten minutes and went outside.

Two minutes after Donnie left the lights and machines began to flicker, then all power was cut to the building. The Sharks inside started to panic a bit, a scene that was made worse when light flooded the arcade from outside. A couple of windows broke and smoke filled the arcade. The Sharks ran out in a panic, blinded by the flood lights of a pair of pickup trucks. In those lights they saw the silhouettes of about nine people. It wasn't until they heard Ness yell "Let's play ball!" that they realized what was going on: turf war.

The Sharks grabbed their skateboards, hula hoops, and pogo sticks and came after the Jocks. Three of the skaters chased after Kirby on his bicycle as three of the pogo punks surrounded Samantha. Mario and Luigi squared off with a pair of pogo punks and a pair of hula boys. Another group of hula boys surrounded Ness, Lincoln, and Griselda, the latter two wielding kendo swords as Ness drew his bats. Peach and Daisy dribbled soccer balls on their knees as group of skaters and pogo punks came at them. Ted and Donnie bounced passed a basketball off of the faces of a group of hula boys.

Samantha spun around, grabbing a long coil of rope from under her jacket. With lightning reflexes was the coil was unwound and the knotted end was already flying at the face of pogo punks. Soon the rope was wrapped around her arms and waist, and it unraveled just as quickly as she launched it again at another of her assailants.

The skaters chasing Kirby followed him to a nearby skate park. During the chase he had already left one of the skaters in the dirt by smacking him with the chain he kept wrapped around his handle bars. He jumped the bike into the skate park. He jumped one of the ramps. Two skaters jumped beside him, prepared to hit him with their skateboards, but Kirby spun his bike around his sides and knocked skaters down. He landed back on his back and prepared to face the other skaters that followed.

Daisy and Peach looked at the Sharks surrounding them. "Are you sure you pretty girls want to fight us?" one of the Sharks asked with an evil grin on his face.

"We don't fight," Peach answered.

"We play soccer," Daisy added, and at that moment the both kicked their soccer balls at their assailants. The continued to send their soccer balls to new targets as they took out more and more Sharks.

Ness dodged a razor-blade covered hula hoop thrown by one of the hula boys and retaliated by smacking him in the gut with his bat. Lincoln and Griselda were busy fending off their own offenders when the three of them were brought back-to-back-to-back again. Ness warned them to brace themselves and the hula boys jumped at them. He let out a psionic wave in all directions that sent the hula boys flying.

It was then that Ness saw Kirby riding back toward them as fast as he could, being chased by a pink Cadillac. Ness ran toward the Cadillac, just as it was about to hit Kirby he let out another psionic wave that threw the car into a wall. Out of the car climbed a man in his young twenties wearing a red pin-stripe suit, black shirt and white tie. He had long blond hair and wore sunglasses though it was night.

"I don't know how the hell you did that, Ness, but you'll die for wreckin' my Caddy."

Ness sheathed his bats. "Bring it, Frank."

Ness dodged two of Frank's punches then threw an elbow into Frank's side. Frank spun around and caught Ness off guard with an elbow to the chest, which knocked Ness back. Frank then drew two Marine knives and charged at Ness. Ness responded by drawing a bat and defecting the knives. Ness kicked the knives out of Frank's hands.

Frank jumped back. "Impressive, Ness, but something's different about you tonight; a tenacity I've never seen in you before." He opened his suit coat, revealing two belts of throwing knives strapped across his chest. Throwing the coat at one of his Sharks, he told Ness, "You can't win, though."

Frank threw two knives. Ness was able to block one with his bat, but the other stuck in his chest. He pulled the knife out and dropped it with a confident grin on his face. "You're one of the best knife fighters in the state, Frank. I'd be stupid not to wear body armor."

"Fine. You may be able to dodge a few knives, but that body armor doesn't cover everywhere." He started to throwing one knife after another.

Ness knew Frank was right, and all he could instinctively do is put his arms up to defend his face. When nothing hit him he looked though his arms to see all the knives all lying on the ground in front of him.

"How?" Frank asked as a deep dread began to fill him. "How'd you stop all those knives? It's impossible."

Ness himself was confused on how the knives were stopped. He took advantage of the situation, though. "It's over, Frank. You can't win."

Frank ran back to his car, where he grabbed some sort of remote. "You might be able to beat me, but you'll never beat my techie's latest creation." There was a loud stomping coming from behind the arcade. "Meet the Frankystein Mark II." A giant wooden robotic monstrosity crashed through the fence behind the arcade. The body was a large wooden box, while the limbs of the biped robot appeared to have been made of large barrels.

Frankystein let out a burst of steam as Frank commanded it to charge at Ness, but Ness smiled as time seemed to once again slow down for him. Grabbing his bat with both hands he got into his batter's pose as a white ball of energy formed before him. He yelled "Grand Slam!" as he struck the energy ball. Not even a second later splinters rained down around them after the Grand Slam destroyed the torso of the Frankystein.

Frank's sunglasses slid down his nose as he looked over the destruction. "What- what the hell are you?"

Ness grabbed Frank by his shirt and slammed him against the wall and held him there. "Listen. You think what I did to that piece of junk was bad, it's nothing compared to what's comin'. Pirkle shut down the caverns because the Sharks were up to something there. What were you after?"

"We-we heard there was some kind of power in there, something maybe we could use to put you Jocks out for good, ya know. Had somethin' ta do with giants or titans or somethin' like that. But I heard strange things when we were there, like voices. They kept telling me I wasn't welcome there, that only the Chosen One could go ther—!" Frank's eyes widened as he finally understood everything that was going on. "You're- you're the Chosen One it spoke of, aren't you?"

"I am."

Frank thought for a moment after Ness put him down. "Somethin' big's about ta happen, isn't it?" Ness nodded. Frank thought some more. "I may be a thug, but I look after my own, ya know. What do you need from me?"

"First, disband the Sharks. With the Sharks disbanded I can get to Giant's Step in the caverns. You'll need to turn yourself in, too, to make it official with the mayor. I've got some cop friends, so I might be able to get them to go easy on you. Once you get out, though, you need to start protecting Onett. Join up with the Jocks, and bring anyone from the Sharks who'll fight to protect this town. This ain't about turf or profit anymore, Frank. It's about people's lives, not just here in Onett, but quite possibly the entire world."

Frank gave an understanding nod and told Ness he'd talk to his gang. He gathered his gang together and explained everything that Ness had explained to him. Many that went with Frank to the caverns stayed and listened, for they also heard the things Frank heard there, but many of those that had not gone would not believe him and walked away. Those that believed, though, stayed and agreed to join up with the Jocks.

Finally Ness walked up beside Frank. "Listen up. You're Jocks now; that makes me your boss. Jocks are here to protect the innocent. But you will have a familiar face to go to as Frank will be a part of my command staff. Now, I'm heading out for a while, so if you have any questions check with Mario and Luigi Jumpman. They're my right and left hands. Meet at the abandoned shack by the shore tomorrow at noon. My crew will tell you everything you need to know. For now, though, clean up this mess, then hit the showers!"

The entire crowd began to clean up the mess, save for Ness and Frank, who went to the police station instead to turn Frank in.


	4. Giant's Step

IV  
GIANT'S STEP

The next morning at eight o'clock Ness was once again at the mayor's office, where he was shown in to see the mayor at once. There he was promised the barricade blocking the caverns would be torn down immediately, and was told there would be a ceremony later that week in his honor where he would be given the key to the city, just as long as the mayor would not be held responsible for anything that happened in the caverns, "with it being an election year, and all." As Ness left Mr. Mashaka asked if Ness would give a speech supporting the mayor for reelection, but Ness promised him that if he ever asked that again he would find new and interesting places to store his bats.

Soon Ness was at the entrance to the caverns, where the Hernan brothers were happily tearing down the barricade. As Ness entered the cavern the brothers stopped him to thank him for getting the caverns reopened and one of them gave him a small charm "To protect you." When they heard he was going into the unexplored areas of the caverns they also gave him a hard hat with a lamp on it so he could see and some rope with a grapple for any climbing he may have to do.

After an hour of climbing and crawling his way through the explored areas of the cave Ness finally arrived at the opening to the unexplored portion of the cavern. It was roped off and a large "Do Not Enter" signed warded off casual explorers. However, according to Frank's story, this is the place where he started hearing the strange voices. Though Ness had yet to hear any voices he climbed over the rope and, turning on the lamp, made his way into the unlit tunnels. If he truly was the Chosen One the power of the Sanctuary would not attempt to drive him away.

Coming to a cliff wall he threw the grapple up and, once he felt it was secure, started to climb up. He was only a foot off the ground when the grapple slipped and he fell on his back. Dusting himself off, Ness looked up and saw two football-sized rats looking over the cliff chattering to one-another. The rats then ran down the cliff wall and jumped at Ness. He barely dodged the attack as they landed and turned back toward him. One charged at his leg while the other one jumped at his face. Ness used a psionic wave to knock the airborne one into a wall, breaking its neck, but he wasn't fast enough to kick the one on the ground, which bit his leg. He let out an agonizing scream before he kicked and then smashed it with his bat, crushing its skull.

Ness slumped down by the wall, holding his leg. "'Animals as well,'" he quoted Buzz Buzz. He was now wishing, though, that he had brought a first aid kit to stop the bleeding. As he thought that, though, he felt his hand get warm and the wound burning. The pain made him jump, but when he looked down at the bite he noticed all that was left was a small scar. He slowly got up and, hoping there were no more rowdy rodents up there, threw the grapple up again.

He slung the coiled rope over his shoulder again after reaching the top of the cliff and continued following the tunnel. After another ten minutes he heard several small clicking sounds all around him. Looking at the walls and ceiling he saw dozens of softball-sized black ants all around him. Once the lamp's light exposed the ants they charged at Ness. He tried to fend them off with his bats, but there were too many of them and the lack of light made them difficult to hit. Finally he started using psionic waves to defend himself and make a path in front of him. He ran through the tunnels, but the constant use of his psionics was beginning to wear him out. Soon, though, he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He doubled his efforts, making a mad dash for the exit and ignoring the ants. Ness dived through the exit, landed with a roll and spun into a fighting stance with both bats drawn prepared to make a stand in the mid-afternoon light. Upon reaching the edge of the light, however, the ants stopped. They seemed to study Ness for a moment, then retreated back into the darkness of the cavern.

Relieved that he would no longer be lunch in the world's largest ant farm Ness sat down against the lone tree on the grassy plateau. He tried to heal the ant bites the same way he did the rat bite, but they barely faded. His psionic energy was all but spent. He rested for a bit, drinking a bottle of water he took from his bag in the hopes of recovering some of his energy. As he relaxed there a yellow butterfly landed on his knee. He didn't know what it was about that butterfly that made him relax so much more, but he could feel his psionic energy building up again. It wasn't long before he was able to heal his wounds. A few more minutes of rest and another bottle of water later he was ready to move on. He got up and walked into the next cave.

Unlike the caves before, this cave was brightly lit between the light coming from the opening behind him and a light, far too bright for normal daylight, coming from atop the hundred foot cliff before him. Ness threw the grapple up and caught the edge of the cliff and he slowly made the climb up.

When he climbed onto the edge of the cliff Ness discovered that the light filling the cave came not from another opening to the outside, though there was one, but a great mass of glowing energy about twenty five yards from the cliff's edge blocking the exit. As Ness approached, uncertain what to do, the energy spoke, "Who has entered this Sanctuary?"

Ness stopped. "Ness Gamage. I was chosen by the Apple of Enlightenment."

"So the Chosen One is here at last. What is your purpose, Chosen One?"

"I've come to claim the power of Giant's Step as my own to stop the evil that is coming."

"The Chosen One's path is noble, but the power of this Sanctuary is mine. Take it from me, if you dare!"

At that moment the energy took on the form of a gigantic black ant standing on its hind legs. It lunged at Ness. Ness rolled out of the way and drew his bats. He dodged another lunge from the titanic ant and smashed it in the back with his bat. He rolled out of the way as it turned to swipe at him with its forelegs. As Ness got up from his roll the ant was already at him and bit his arm with its incisors and wouldn't let go until he was able to hit the ant upside the head with the other bat. As he stumbled back he deflected an attack from above, and then swung hard with the other bat, cracking the ant's exoskeleton on its abdomen. He spun to hit the spot again, causing a small piece of the exoskeleton to fall off. The ant reared back with a shriek, and in the process slashed Ness' arm with its foreleg.

Ness stumbled back again. He knew the titanic ant was starting to get desperate. He would need to finish this quickly. As the ant got down on all six legs and started to charge Ness, Ness attempted to perform his Grand Slam, but found his psionic energy still too weak from his previous encounters. He had to think fast as the titanic ant was almost on top of him, so he did what came naturally to him: He pulled back and swung the bat as hard as he could just as the ant reached him, knocking its head clean off. The body rolled onto its back from the impact as the head bounced a few times before rolling to a stop near the edge of the cliff.

Ness let out a sigh of relief as he let his arms fall to his sides. He watched as both the ant's body and head turned to a white mist and flow through the cave's exit. Sheathing the bats, he held his injured arm as he slowly walked out the exit himself.

Ness knew it had to have been at least five in the evening, but on the plateau he stood on it may as well have been high noon it was so lit up. He looked in front of him and saw a giant footprint in the rock. "Giant's Step…," he said under his breath. He reached into his pocket and took out the Sound Stone and held it before him. "Okay little stone. Do your thing."

He waited, but nothing happened. He wasn't sure what to do, then he thought back to what the energy said before it turned into the ant. He cleared his throat. "I, Ness Gamage, chosen by the Apple of Enlightenment, claim the power of Giant's Step as my own."

A wave of bright energy erupted from the footprint and washed over Ness. He could hear music, such beautiful music, but it seemed incomplete. As he heard the music he could see in his mind's eye a small puppy.

When the wave of energy subsided he looked at the Sound Stone, then held it to his ear. He could just barely hear the music that he heard earlier emanating from it. He pocketed the stone again. As he walked back to the cave Ness realized that his wounds were healed. Even the scars from where the rats bit him before were gone. Even the tears in his jeans and jacket were mended. He let out a sigh of relief, then headed back to the base of the mountain.


	5. Undercover

V  
UNDERCOVER

Ness' trip to the main cavern, as well as the ride home, was uneventful. The night, however, was less so. In his sleep he could hear a voice calling out to him:

"_Can anybody hear me? My name is Paula. Please help me! I've been kidnapped! I think they're planning on doing horrible things to me! I'm locked in a cage in a cabin. I can hear the river nearby, and it didn't take them long to bring me here after they kidnapped me. I think I'm in the Peaceful Rest Valley. Please hurry! I'm so scared. HELP ME!"_

Ness woke up with a scream, which woke Picky, who was sleeping on the floor, up. "You alright?"

Ness shook his head. "Yeah. Just a bad dream," he lied. _That voice was too real to be just a dream,_ he thought, _and I could sense her fear._ _Who was that?_

It was a little past five in the morning. Ness decided it was time to go. His mom heard him get up and had breakfast waiting for him after he got cleaned up and dressed. After breakfast and yet another tearful goodbye Ness was on the road again. He was heading south on the only road the led out of Onett when he came across a police road block at the edge of town.

Ness got off his bike and approached the officers tending the blockade. "Morning, officers."

"Good morning, Mister Gamage," one of the officers replied. "I'm sorry, but if you're looking to leave town you'll have to wait until the emergency is over."

"Why is the road blocked?"

"He said there was an emergency," the other officer told him. "Didn't you hear him?"

"I heard him," Ness answered, "but I really need to get to Twoson."

"Not today, you don't," the first officer told him.

"Everything should be fine by tomorrow," the second one said. "You can go then."

"Don't you understand? This can't wait!" He drew one of his bats. "I'll make you move if I have to!"

The officers drew their batons. As one deflected Ness' blow the other went behind him. In Ness' rage he neglected his flank and was hit in the back of the head. As he was stumbled to regain his footing he was tackled to the ground. "Ness Gamage, you are under arrest for assaulting an officer with a deadly weapon. You have the right to remain silent…."

{[()]}

Ness stood in the center of an empty room at the back of the police station, still handcuffed. The room had no windows and only one door. It was though that door that a tall man with a thin mustache and wearing a police dress uniform walked in.

"I'd like to see my attorney now, Chief Strong," Ness said.

"That won't be necessary, Mister Gamage," Chief Strong told him as he walked behind him. He released Ness' handcuffs. "You're not under arrest."

"So… I'm free to go?"

"Yes, but before you do I'd like you answer a few questions." Before Ness could object Chief Strong added, "Don't worry. Your answers will not change my decision to release you."

Ness thought about it for a moment. "Go ahead."

"I was reading the statement Mister Fly gave after he turned himself in. A lot of it's pretty standard. We already knew the fight was going to happen."

"Toad always had trouble keeping his mouth shut."

"Well, it probably didn't help you asked Ted to secure some tear gas from us."

"Probably not."

Chief Strong started to walk around Ness. "There was something that caught my eye, though. Fly described the strangest thing: he said out of nowhere you slammed his car into a wall using just the power of your mind, and then you destroyed some weird thing, Frankenstein-something-or-other, with a blast of energy!" He stood in front of Ness again, "and apparently this all has to do with the fact that you're some kind of chosen one?"

_Dammit Frank!_ Ness shrugged. "Kids these days say the damnedest things."

"Uh-huh. So, just what were you doing in the unexplored caverns in Mount Onett?"

"Spelunking's become a new hobby of mine. You should give it a try. Could help you relax."

"Funny, smartass."

Ness rolled his eyes. "So what if Frank Fly thinks I'm some chosen on destined to save the world?"

"So, you don't think it's a coincidence that a meteorite lands in Onett, you decide to go spelunking, and Fly saying you have some unusual powers and are special?"

"I'm more curious as to what his drug test came back as."

Strong chuckled. "Clean, surprisingly enough. Moving on. Why must you get to Twoson?"

I have business there."

"What kind of business?"

"I've heard rumors about a girl."

Chief Strong stopped. "Paula Polestar?"

"Yeah."

"What have you heard?"

"Just that she's been kidnapped. I know I'm not a cop, but I'm going to school to be one and I wanna help."

"And what makes you think you can help her?"

"There's more to me than you think."

Chief Strong again made his way behind Ness and then swung at Ness. Ness spun to block the blow and delivered a kick into Strong's side. Strong stumbled a step then came back swinging. Ness was fast enough block the first few, but the last one got him right in the stomach. As Ness grabbed his stomach he was struck again in the face. Strong had left his side open again, so Ness punched him there again, then again in the new opening in the stomach, and knocked Strong to the ground with a sweep.

Ness grabbed Chief Strong by the collar with both hands and pinned him against the wall. "Are we done?"

Strong chuckled. "You've always been my finest student. I shouldn't be surprised that one day you'd be able to beat me." Ness let him go. "I've always known there was something special about you. It's why you've been given so much leeway."

"I doubt being my _sensei_ hasn't hurt any, either."

"No, it hasn't. Now, listen to me. I'm not sure how you found out about the kidnapping, because we only found out this morning, but that's the least of my concerns. I have a friend at the Twoson Police Department who told me about it hoping we could help. When I contacted their chief I was informed that we were not to interfere and that any Onett officer or detective caught investigating the case in Twoson would be arrested."

"Something sounds odd about that."

"Yes, and it makes me want to interfere all the more, but they know all our officers, so there's no one I can send."

"They don't know me, though."

Strong smiled. "No, they don't, do they?" He thought for a moment. "Follow me to my office."

They left the interrogation room and went to Chief Strong's office at the front of the station. Strong walked behind his desk and opened one of the top drawers. He took out a brass star. "Raise your right hand." Ness obliged. "Ness Gamage, do you swear to uphold the laws of Onett, and to serve and protect its citizens and all others within and without its borders?"

"I swear it."

Chief Strong smiled as he handed Ness the star. "You are now a deputy of the Onett Police Department and are granted all the rights, privileges, and responsibilities the title bares." He sat down. "Deputy Gamage, I have a task for you. You are to go undercover into the city of Twoson and, to the best of your ability, ascertain the whereabouts and procure the safe return of Paula Polestar to her home. If you feel she would not be safe in her home then you are to return her here to be kept under police protection. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

{[()]}

Fortunately when Ness was arrested his Shadow was impounded, so it wasn't long before he was back on the road again. Strong had called ahead, so he was able to get through the road block without incident, save for the glares the officers gave him. He wished he could have enjoyed the cool late spring air as he rode, but he was on a mission. He still didn't know why he had the strange dream about the girl, or even if it even had anything to do with his primary mission. He did, however, know he couldn't just stand idly by. For all he knew, he was the only who heard her cry for help, and the mission he was given seemed to cement that his dream wasn't some fluke.

He passed a boarded up house. He had heard about the strange man that lived there, saying the mice there let him stay rent free. Albeit crazy, the man lived outside the borders of both Onett and Twoson, plus he seemed harmless enough, so everyone just let him be.

It was without incident that Ness rode into Twoson (though he could have sworn he saw some overgrown mushrooms walking around out of the corner of his eye). Though it was getting late he didn't want to waste time, not when a life was at stake. He followed the directions Chief Strong gave him to the Polestar Preschool. The sun was beginning to set when he dismounted his bike. He approached the all white building, taking a moment to reminisce of younger days as he looked at he looked at the tools of childhood trade scattered throughout the playground in the side yard. When he got to the door he noticed two signs posted. The first read "Closed while we search for our daughter. Sorry for the inconvenience." The other read "Reporters will be shot on sight." Despite the situation, Ness couldn't help but smirk at last one.

He rang the bell, and a few moments later a middle-aged man with short blonde hair answered the door. "Yes?"

"Mister Polestar?" Ness asked. When Mr. Polestar nodded Ness continued, "My name is Nestor Gamage. I heard your daughter was missing and I want to help."

Mr. Polestar looked Ness over. "Come in."

Ness followed Mr. Polestar into the preschool and upstairs into the living area. There he found a middle-aged woman, also with blonde hair, sitting on the couch watching the news with enough worry on her face to give herself an ulcer ten times over. She was introduced as Mrs. Polestar. When Ness introduced himself to her and told her why he was there hope sparked in her eyes.

"I need to know everything you know," Ness told them as he sat down.

"We don't know as much as we'd like," Mr. Polestar began. "It happened on her way to work two days ago. We don't know any more than that. The police said not to worry, that she probably decided to go out of town for a few days, but Paula would never just up and take off like that."

"If the law can't help, how about the other side?"

"Everdred," Mrs. Polestar told him. "He's a thug and the boss of Burglin Park. I told the police to talk to him about it. He probably did it."

"Pattie, Paula has always thought of Everdred as a friend, and he's always looked after her." Mr. Polestar turned to Ness. "Everdred isn't your typical crime boss. The cops aren't all that effective when it comes to dealing with organized crime around here. Everdred put together a gang of his own and liberated Burglin Park, making it a safe place for us to gather. He's definitely got his finger on the pulse of the underworld. He may have heard something."

"Then I know where to start tomorrow," Ness said as he got up. "I need to get to a motel. Thanks for your time."

{[()]}

Ness parked is bike just outside the gate at Burglin Park. There was a bazaar at the park that morning, and air was filled scent of fresh produce and baked goods, as well as the shouts of the peddlers hawking their wares. After asking one salesman who only his "For Sale" sign for sale, he learned Everdred stayed in a shack at the end of the park.

After making his way through the crowd he found the back of the park relatively empty, save for a lone shack that looked like it was thrown up in a couple of days. A throaty "Yo!" caught Ness' attention. Ness looked up on the roof of the shack and saw a thick muscled, dark-skinned man standing up there. He wore round sunglasses on his knobby nose and a bushy mustache under that. Thick curls of hair stuck out of his half-opened techni-colored Hawaiian shirt. His long dredlocks were topped by a small bowler hat. He had a gold ring on every finger, two gold chains around his neck, and a gold stud in each ear. "You must be the punk I heard was lookin' for me." He jumped off the roof and landed before Ness. "How 'bout we chat after we lock horns."

Normally Ness would be up for a good rumble, and Everdred appeared to be a worthy opponent, but the clock was ticking, and he didn't know exactly how much time he had. As Everdred charged a wall of psionic energy knocked him into the wall of the shed and held him there. Ness walked up to him. "I win. Now let's chat."

"A psychic barrier. Paula said I'd meet someone with a gift like hers. You must be Ness, leader of the Jocks, the gang that finally took out the Sharks."

"News travels fast."

"Almost as fast as me. You wouldn't have been able to do this if I hadn't twisted my ankle when I jumped of the roof. Still, I lost. Ain't nuttin' gonna change that. You can let me go."

Ness released the barrier. "What do you know about Paula's kidnapping?"

Everdred shook his head. "I got my gang lookin' everywhere for her. Word is she was taken by a new cult blue hippies called the Happyists. My sources tell me they set up shop on the other side of the Peaceful Rest Valley across the Grateful Dead River. My boys've been trying to find a way across the river since the bridge burned down a couple days ago."

"It can't be swum?"

"It's called the Grateful Dead River for good reason. The current's so strong there's no way you'd make it across alive. There used to be another way around, but no one remembers where it is."

"I need to find that trail," Ness announced as he handed Everdred a business card. "Let me know if you find anything else."

"Will do, man," Everdred agreed, but as Ness started to walk away he shouted, "Hey!"

Ness turned back. "What?"

"Check out Pardes the Orange Kid before you go. He's some kind of inventor. He could help you out."

"Thanks."

{[()]}

Ness stopped in front of the house Everdred told him was the Orange Kid's, though he really hadn't needed directions, and there was a large sign out front in the shape and color of an orange that read:

THE GREAT ORANGE KID  
INVENTOR EXTRODINARE

The sign made Ness somewhat wary of this Perdes. He looked at the house right next door and saw it had its own sign, though not as extravagant, in the shape and color of a red delicious apple that read:

APPLE KID  
INVENTOR

Curious, Ness saw two teenage girls standing across the street chatting, so he decided to ask them about it.

"Oh! Pardes is so great!" one said. "He's so smart."

"And cute," the other added.

"What about this Apple Kid?"

"Who? Ringo? Why'd you want to ask about him? He's such a slob."

"And he smells funny. Not very bright at all."

Ness made up his mind. "Apple Kid it is, then."

"Why'd you choose him over," one started, then they both let out a dreamy sigh and in unison said, "Orangey…."

"You kids don't watch too many action flicks, do you?"

After receiving a pair of puzzled looks Ness waved them off and walked up to Apple Kid's door. After knocking on the door he heard someone yell "Coming!" followed by a series of crashes. After the final crash the door was opened a crack and a chubby round face with rosy cheeks and a read beanie peered out. His face truly looked like an apple. "Who is it?"

"Name's Ness Gamage. I hear you could help me out."

"A customer!" the kid exclaimed before swinging the door wide open. "C'min. I'm Ringo Avalon, though everyone calls me—"

"The Apple Kid. I read the sign," finished for him as he walked in. The house wasn't very big, and it was filled with broken or half-finished inventions of one form or another. "I need to get to the other side of Peaceful Rest Valley. Hopefully I can find that girl."

"With the bridge out, that could be hard," Ringo said as he climbed his rotund figure over the junk to a city map nailed to the far wall, and Ness followed. "There's a cave that leads to valley on the east side of town." His finger traced the path through the cave into the valley on the map and north to where the bridge had once been. "Most haven't gone any further north since the bridge was built forty years ago." His finger continued north. "I've heard there used to be a narrow pass at the north end of the valley that leads to a natural bridge that'll lead you over the first bend. There's another natural bridge that's always been used, then another wooden bridge. Hopefully that hasn't been burned down, because I don't know of any other way over that part."

"Sounds pretty simple. If I can find that old path it should be pretty simple."

Maybe, maybe not. Remember, no one's been up there in ages. I wouldn't be surprised if it's overgrown, or if a landslide's blocked it off. I could probably make something to help you out, but I'm gonna need two hundred dollars."

"What?" Ness yelled as he spun Ringo around and slammed him against the wall. "A girl's life is at stake and you're gonna charge me for your services."

"If I could do it for free, I would, but I'm broke. I barely got enough for food. It'll probably cost that much for materials alone."

Ness relaxed. "Sorry." He took out his checkbook at cut Ringo a check for two hundred dollars, then took one of the business cards Ringo had on his desk. "We're up against some weird stuff, so keep that in mind. I'll go investigate the path. If I need something to help me get through I'll call you."

{[()]}

Ness shielded his eyes from the mid-afternoon light as he crawled out of the cave that led to Peaceful Rest Valley from town. He took a moment to pick the pieces of the giant walking mushrooms that attacked him in the cave off his jacket. Satisfied he wouldn't be sprouting mushrooms of his own, Ness double-timed it north along the river. He stopped at the charred remains of the bridge that would've eased his way across the valley. He hoped perhaps there was something that remained that would have made it so he could cross there, but the gap in the middle of the bridge was too large for even him to jump.

He continued his run north, and when he reached the north end of the valley he found some good news, and some bad news. The good news was he found the pass the Apple Kid told him about. The bad news was it was blocked by a ten foot tall, pencil-shaped, metal monolith. After examining it he tried to push it over, first with his body, then with his telekinetic power. In a final ditch effort he backed up and tried to destroy it with a Grand Slam, but it just bounced off, only knocking off a small chip of metal. He let out a curse. Sheathing his bat, he picked up the shard and put it in his pocket. He got out his phone, but cursed again as he saw he had no reception. After pocketing the phone he double-timed it back to town.

{[()]}

Ness called Ringo as soon as he got back in town and told him what he found. With the promise that the young inventor may have something that could help, Ness raced back to Ringo's home.

"It's simple, really," Ringo said as he examined the metal shard after Ness got to his home. "All we need to do is disintegrate the monolith."

"That's, that's all we need to do? I threw everything I had at that thing and all I could do is take that small chip off."

Ringo rolled his eyes as he started digging through the junk. "Even elementary science teaches us that everything has a molecular structure. All we need to do is find out what that structure is and disassemble it."

"You make it sound as simple as using a pencil eraser."

Ringo came out from behind a pile junk holding what looked like a ray gun from a cheesy science fiction show. "With this, it could be. This is the molecular resonance destabilizer."

Ness gave the device a disbelieving look. "And you just happen to have one of these lying around?"

Ringo shrugged. "I made to get out those tough tomato sauce stains, but I should be able to tweak it to handle this. While you're waiting, do you mind picking me up a double cheeseburger?"

{[()]}

Two hours and a double cheeseburger later, Ness was riding back to the valley with the modified "pencil eraser." It was growing dark, and Ness knew he needed rest. He'd been pushing himself hard, but he also knew if waited until tomorrow to get started Paula could be dead, and that was a chance he was not willing to take.

The police car behind him, however, had other ideas as its lights started to flash and the siren wail. He thought about outrunning the cop, but he could tell from the sound of the engine it had a supercharged V-6 or V-8, which meant it could keep up with him, if not overtake him on his motorcycle. No, he would have to play it cool and hope it wouldn't take too long for the cop's backup to arrive. He pulled over, killed the engine, dropped the kickstand, and waited. Fortunately, Ness didn't have to wait long as this officer had a partner with him. They got out of the car and approached him, one on each side.

"License, please," the one on his left commanded. Ness got his driver's license from his wallet and handed it to the cop. "Ness Gamage from Onett, huh? I know you. You're the star of the Eagles' baseball team."

"I'm on the team, yeah."

"He's also Strong's protégé," the other officer added.

"Reeeally?" the first cop replied. "So, just what are you doin' here in Twoson, Mr. Gamage?"

Ness had to think fast. If these guys learned of his true mission he'd be arrested for interfering in a police investigation. "I was hanging out with my friend Ringo Avalon. Ya know, the Apple Kid?"

The cop gave a disgusted look. "Who'd want to be friends with that slob?"

"He's a pretty coo—"

"He ain't here to visit any friends," the other interrupted. "Like I said, he's Strong's protégé. I bet he sent him here undercover after we told him we didn't need his help with the girl."

"Girl?" Ness responded, trying to act as genuine as possible, but they weren't buying it. "Look, I heard about the girl. I wanted to do what I could to help."

"That's it," the first cop said. "Get off the bike." Ness reluctantly obeyed. "Ness Gamage, you're under arrest fo— umph!"

A blow to the gut interrupted Ness' Miranda Rights, and knee to the chest knocked the cop out cold. The other cop drew his pistol, but Ness had already drawn his bat and knocked the gun away before it could be brought to bear, braking the cop's hand in the process.

"Sorry, officers, but I don't have time to be arrested twice in as many days, not when someone's life is on the line and you don't want to do anything about it." He sheathed the bat and rode off.


	6. Blue Man Group

VI  
BLUE MAN GROUP

Apple Kid's Pencil Eraser worked like a charm, and save for the bare ground where it once stood, it was as if the monolith never existed. Now Ness had to make up for the lost time. Every second lost reduced the chances he would find Paula alive. He ran full tilt through the valley. He was so focused on his destination, though, he almost didn't duck in time when the small flying saucer flew right over his head. Ness rolled and turned, bringing his bats to bear as the saucer came back for another pass. Ness swung at the little UFO, whiffing before he had dodged the next pass. The UFO fired a series of lasers as it pulled around for another pass. Ness dodged or deflected the laser blasts, then readied for the next pass. Whatever intelligence directed the UFO could not change its direction in time as Ness dropped one bat, planted his feet, and swung the other bat with both hands. The UFO flew right into the oncoming bat, resulting in a satisfying metallic crunch and flying debris.

Sheathing his bats, Ness took a short moment to sift through the debris. "Must be an AI or controlled remotely. At least I don't have to worry about space-faring Lilliputians." He thought about that for a moment. "At least not yet."

Ness ran again toward his destination, this time being more wary of his surroundings. He came to a cliff. Looking over the cliff, he saw a small, whitewashed cabin. The cabin had no windows, just a door in the front. He could hear the river running in the distance, and thought about what Paula had described in her distress call. Confident that this was Paula's prison, Ness jumped off the thirty-foot cliff and landed in a roll. He ran up to the cabin and broke down the door. "Paula!"

He heard a quiet voice from a dark corner. "Who's there?" it asked.

"I'm Ness. I'm here to save you." As Ness' eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he could see the petite blonde was imprisoned behind a row of steel bars.

Paula came up to the bars. "How'd you find me?"

"I got your message. Apple Kid helped me find you." He examined the bars.

"I was afraid no one got that. Something about this cage dampens my psionic abilities."

Ness walked over and examined the bars. "I have psionic abilities as well. Maybe I was more receptive." After seeing the bars were an inch thick of steel he added, "We need to find a way to get you out."

"Did you get any information about my kidnapping before you ran out here?"

"Um, no. Not really."

Paula let out a frustrated sigh. "The group that kidnapped me is a cult known as the Happyists. They are lead by a man named Carpainter, who has an unhealthy obsession with the color blue and can control lightning. He has the key."

"Lightning?"

"Yes. Now pay attention. There is an artifact that can deflect the lightning and redirect it back to Carpainter. That is how you must defeat him. Carpainter has the artifact in his possession, most likely being carried by someone else high in the organization. That fat bastard Porfirio's come in a few times acting like he's Carpainter's right hand. He especially made the point of saying that if Carpainter rejects me as his wife I'd go to him instead."

"Porky's here—wait. Wife?"

"Yeah. They didn't kidnap me to kill me, but to brainwash me and make me Carpainter's wife to help spread his bullshit cult."

Ness shook his head. "This exposition's getting' to be too much. I'm gonna find that artifact, kick Carpainter's ass, and get you outta here."

Ness left the cabin. He found a cave behind the cabin that appeared to lead to the cult's settlement, which was confirmed when two men wearing powder blue robes exited the cave followed by "Porky!"

"Ness?" Porky asked, as if he couldn't believe that he was actually there. "Ness! What are you doing here? You'll ruin everything!"

"That's the idea. Kidnapping Paula and forcing her to marry this Carpainter guy, or you if he rejects her. Now there's a fate that's worse than death."

"Yeah, well I'm top dog around here after Carpainter."

"Top pig, maybe."

"Shut up!" Porky pointed one of his sausage-like fingers at Ness. "Kill him in the name of Carpainter and Happyism."

The two cultists charged at Ness with blind obedience as Porky ran back to the cave. Ness drew a bat and flung it at Porky, striking him square in the back of the head and knocking him down. He drew his other bat, hitting one of the cultists as he recalled the first bat using telekinesis. He then used that bat to crack the skull of the second cultist. Whatever madness drove him to obey Porky must have been undone, as he fled. By that time, Porky had gotten back up and fled himself. The other cultist, realizing he was out-gunned, was released of his madness as well and fled.

As Ness made to follow, he noticed something glinting on the ground in the waning sunlight. It was a golden bangle, and when Ness picked it up and examined it he found it had an image of Thor's hammer, the Molnjir, engraved on it. It was a little big for Ness, but when he slipped it onto his left wrist it shrunk until it fit his wrist snuggly. _This must be the artifact Paula spoke of,_ Ness thought to himself. "It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum... and I'm all outta gum."

{[()]}

Two hours, a cave, several blue buildings, a blue cow, and several dozen black-and-blue Happyists later, Ness found himself before Carpainter's chamber. Carpainter's assistant had fainted at the sight of the young athlete storming into the antechamber with both bats drawn. A psionic wave blew the doors separating Ness from his target off their hinges. The inner sanctum, much like everything else in the commune, was entirely blue. Golden candelabras lined the walls, their flickering blue candles casting the room in an ominous light. At the far end of the room was a tall, slender man facing away from him. "Carpainter!"

Upon the blue dais the slender man in his early fifties turned to address the commanding voice. He wore a dark blue suit with a matching tie and black shirt and shoes. Blue wire-frame glasses sat comfortably on the tip of his long, narrow nose. In his hand was a long, straight, blue cane. Even his long goatee and thinning hair had a faint blue hue to it. "Ah. Onett Eagles varsity jacket and ball cap, Van Dyke goatee, and a pair of baseball bats. You must be Nestor Gamage, leader of the Jocks."

"It doesn't matter who I am. I'm here for Paula."

Carpainter ignored him. "You are quite the oxymoron. You desire to protect the weak, and yet you brought together a bunch of thugs to muscle the other thugs into submission, and now you've recently acquired the Onett branch of the Sharks. If you truly want to save the world, become my new right hand and help me spread Happyism to the far corners of the world. Only then will there be world peace."

"Sorry, but I've got better things to than hang out with a bunch of blue hippies."

Carpainter grew enraged at Ness' comment. "How dare you!" Carpainter flung out his arm and a bolt of lightning exploded from his fingers right at Ness. Ness instinctively brought his bats up to defend himself, but the bolt reflected off of some invisible barrier and shot right back at Carpainter, who ducked as the electrifying bolt flew over his head. He looked at the scorched wall behind him, then back at Ness. "How…?"

Ness grinned, pulling back his sleeve to reveal the artifact. "You should've trusted to someone who isn't as clumsy as Porky."

Carpainter grit his teeth. "You may be protected from my lightning, but not from my blade!" He twisted the top of his cane and drew from it a long, slender sword.

Ness barely had time to react as cult leader charged from the dais swinging the sword, missing him by just a few centimeters as Ness spun to the side. Carpainter's attack was quick to follow Ness' movements, and Ness was just fast enough to defend against madman's lightning-fast attacks with his bats. Many times Ness tried to get an attack in with his free bat, Carpainter's hammering attacks left him no time to find an opening, and it wasn't long before Ness found himself backed against the wall with the tip of Carpainter's blade pressed against his throat.

"You're fast, but not fast enough. Your heroics end tonight."

Ness grinned. "Evil Overlord's rule number six," he said, right before a psionic wave threw Carpainter into the opposite wall. "Don't gloat before killing the hero." Carpainter got up and charged again with feral scream, but Ness threw him into the wall again. This time, however, there was a sharp crack when Carpainter's head hit the wall, and he slumped to the floor.

"Oh shit! I killed him!" Ness yelled as he ran over to Carpainter's body. He felt his throat and felt a faint pulse. "Oh please don't die!" He tried using the same technique he used to heal himself on Carpainter. Suddenly Carpainter's eyes shot open and he let out a tortured scream. Ness let go and jumped back, bats at the ready.

Carpainter rubbed his head. "Wh-what happened?" He looked around the room as if he was lost. "Where…?" He slowly stood up, leaving his sword on the floor. He then looked at Ness. "That's right. Thank you, Ness."

Ness lowered his bats some. "What?"

"I started the Happyists as a political group," Carpainter stated as he started to pace about. He looked like he was trying to put together the pieces to a puzzle. "It's for people who were tired of the government making us unhappy. I had built up quite the following. A couple days ago, though, that Minch kid brought me that statue." He looked over at the golden idol that stood behind Carpanter's throne. It was some sort of golden humanoid demon with long horns on the side of its head. It held a sword with both hands in front of it with the tip down. "That one over there."

Ness looked over to the idol and realized it was the same idol Lier X. Agerate found under his cabin. Ness walked over to it. "You said Porky gave this to you?"

"Porfirio? Yes. After I got that statue, I started getting extravagant ideas. I started to think of the Happyist movement more like a religion, and I was its high priest. I knew I needed a priestess, so I kidna—" He cut himself off as he looked at Ness with pure dread on his face. "Paula!" He dug into his pants pockets franticly looking for something. "O, my God! What have I done!" He pulled a key out of one of his pockets. "Here! This is the key to Paula's cage in the cabin. Go get her!"

Ness grabbed the key. "Have your people look for Porky while I'm gone. I'm gonna make the fat bastard pay for what he's done." As he ran out the door, he yelled back, "And destroy that idol!"

{[()]}

The door to the cabin creaked as Ness opened it. "Ness?" he heard Paula call out.

"Yeah, it's me," Ness answered as he walked over to her cage. "I got the key."

"Thank God!" she said as she grabbed the bars. "C'mon! Let me out."

Ness unlocked her cage and let the door swing open. He grabbed Paula's hand and helped her out of the cage. He noticed she was a little shaky. "Are you okay?"

"You get locked in a cage for a couple of days and see how you feel," Paula snapped back. She let out a sigh. "Sorry. This whole ordeal's just been…."

"Scary as hell," Ness finished for her. "Don't worry about it. You're safe now. Some rest and some food and I'm sure you'll feel better. I knocked some sense into Carpainter and he's gonna help us."

"You're honestly gonna trust him?" she asked as they approached the cabin door.

"This situation's not his fault. He was being used by Porky. He used some weird statue to control Carpainter's mind." Ness thought for a moment. "Which, a week ago, I would've said was complete and utter bullshit."

They walked out into the evening light, and for the first time Ness was able to get a good look at his bounty. Paula was about five and a half feet tall to Ness' almost six feet. Her soft blonde hair, which fell just past her shoulders and curled a bit at the tips, caught a fiery glow from the setting sun. The soft curves of her cheeks and chin seemed to contrast the small, sharp nose above her small, thin mouth. Blue jean overalls and a pink hoodie left most of her womanly curves to the imagination. It was her small, bright blue eyes that really caught his attention, though. They were still red and puffy from all the crying she had done over the past couple of days, and her mascara had run a little. Despite that, though, he couldn't help but notice she was a rather attractive young woman.

This, of course, was the first time Paula got a good look at her savior, to which she responded, "You!"

Ness was taken back. "What?"

"You can't be the Chosen One!"

"Hey! I didn't ask for the job, sweetheart. And what the hell is wrong with me being the Chosen One?"

"Wha-! You're that arrogant jock from Onett."

"How did y—" Ness remembered what he saw after he hit the winning home run. "You! It was you I saw in the stands after the game. I could feel you watching me." Paula started to give a rebuttal, but she stumbled and Ness caught her before she fell. "Look, this isn't the time for us to argue about whether I'm the right man for the job. Let's get back to the village."


	7. Lilliput Steps

VII  
LILLIPUT STEPS

Dinner that evening at Carpainter's villa had to be the second-most awkward dinner Ness had ever attended: the first being the dinner when he first met Tori's parents, where the bananas foster incident is still a topic of conversation at Café Diem.

Paula wouldn't take her eyes off Carpainter, and she made Ness taste everything on her plate before she would eat anything. Ness apologized to their host for her behavior, but Carpainter just waved it off, stating he deserved it.

Paula's trust issues did not end there that evening. When Carpainter escorted them to the room Paula would be sleeping he she made Ness turn it over to check for any traps or anything else that could hurt her. Carpainter watched silently as Ness worked, knowing he did not deserve the trust Ness showed him, but silently thanked him for the opportunity to redeem himself. Once Paula was satisfied that the room was, in fact, safe, he help Ness put the room back in order without complaint.

Once the room was back in order, he turned to Ness. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room."

"No," Paula told them as she sat on the bed.

Ness turned to Paula. "What?"

Paula hugged her knees. "Don't, don't leave me alone tonight."

Ness stared at her for a moment, and he could see the fear in her eyes. He nodded. "Alright."

Carpainter gave an understanding nod. "Very well. I'll get a pillow and some blankets out of the next room." He walked out and returned a few moments later with the pillow and blankets.

Handing his load to Ness he said in a hushed tone, "I've been thinking about what you asked about at dinner. I've never heard of these Sanctuaries you asked about, but there is a strange place near here in that cave on the east side of the village. There is a strange power there, and no one can enter without being haunted by a disembodied voice claiming only the Chosen One is welcome there."

Ness' brow furrowed in thought. "Sounds like Giant Step back in Onett."

"Might be worth a look?"

"Definitely." Ness looked back at Paula, who was still hugging her knees and staring off into space. Turning back Carpainter he said, "She'll probably need some more rest anyway, so I can check it out tomorrow. Has there been any word on the search for Porky?"

Carpainter shook his head. "He's gone. Stole some food from the store and took off."

Ness scowled. "Damn chicken-wuss. As long as he's out there she could still be in danger."

"Don't worry. As long as she's here I'll protect her with my life."

Ness smiled at him as he gave an affirming nod. "I believe you," he looked back at Paula, "and she will, too, given time."

Carpainter gave a disheartened sigh, but said, "Thank you. Good night." He looked to Paula. "I know you don't believe me yet, but I truly am sorry for what I've done, and I will protect you while you're here. Good night."

When Paula didn't respond Carpainter left with another disheartened sigh. Ness dropped his load by the bed and sat down next to Paula. "He really isn't the same man that ordered your kidnapping." Paula still didn't respond. "Look, I think that the Mani Mani statue is tool of Giygas th—"

"The Cosmic Destroyer," Paula interrupted. "I know."

"Then you know that Carpainter wasn't acting of his own accord. In fact, I think he was fighting it."

Paula looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? He kidnapped me to make me his high priestess."

"Exactly. Giygas doesn't want us detained or distracted. He wants us dead. As long as we're alive we have a chance of shattering the Nightmare Rock, whatever the hell that is. He sent an assassin after me. He must've seen the statue's arrival here as an opportunity to have you destroyed, but Carpainter's subconscious fought, and I think his conscious mind got the signals crossed and came up with the priestess thing. I could sense the maelstrom in his head, but it was clear after I broke the statue's control over him."

Paula thought for a moment as she let go of her legs and crossed them, placing her hands in her lap. "I… guess that makes sense."

Ness got up and started to make his bed up on the floor. "Look, I'm going to check out a place where I think another Sanctuary is tomorrow while you finish recovering. You're gonna be left here with Carpainter, and he will be _protecting_ you." He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "I trust him. Do you trust me?"

Paula hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Yes."

"Then trust him." Paula nodded. "Good." He let go of her hands and walked over his makeshift bed, taking off his hat, jacket, and shirt. "Now, let's get some sleep. If this is a Sanctuary I've got my work cut out for me tomorrow, and you still need to recover." He took his bats out of their sheath and laid one on each side of his bed, then slipped off his boots and socks. He walked over to the light switch and waited for Paula to take off her shoes and slip under her covers. "G'night, Paula," he said before turning out the lights.

{[()]}

Ness approached the cave on the east side of the village early the next morning. Fortunately, he had the presence of mind to bring the hardhat and rope with him when he came after Paula. There was a middle-aged man sitting outside the cave with a crazed look on his face. When he saw Ness start to go into the cave he cried out, "Stop!"

Ness did as commanded. "What?"

"The cave is haunted, man. It'll eat you alive."

_The voices must've driven him mad,_ he thought to himself, feeling sorry for the poor soul. He put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm the Chosen One." He disregarded the man's continued protests as he turned the lamp on his hardhat on and delved into the cave.

After about an hour of climbing through the cave he stopped, sensing someone was behind him. In a flash, both bats were drawn and he spun around to face this unknown shadow of his, but he saw nothing. As he sheathed his bats and continued on his way, a cloud of startled bats dove at him from above. He dove for the ground and covered his head, waiting for the cloud to pass. As he waited, he could have sworn he heard a scream, but once the bats went on their way and he got up he still found no one around.

"I must be working too hard," he said to himself. With a shrug, he continued his trek.

After another half hour of spelunking, Ness came across a sleeping bear in an alcove along the path. He stopped dead in his tracks and quickly turned off his lamp. He waited a minute to see if he had disturbed the bear. Hearing no signs of danger he slowly and as quietly as possible crept away from the slumbering titan. Once he felt he was far enough away he turned on his lamp and continued. His trek was immediately interrupted when he heard a woman scream, which was immediately followed by monstrous bellow from the bear. "NESS!" the woman screamed again.

"Paula!" Ness shouted as he spun around. Sure enough, he found Paula being backed into a corner by the bear he passed earlier. Without a second thought, he charged for the bear, drawing both bats. "Hey! Ugly!" he shouted be leaping for the bear. He landed on its back, and dropping the bats, he wrapped his arms around the mighty bear's thick neck. The bear reared on its hind legs with another bellow and tried desperately to twist and claw at Ness to get him off its back. The bear made a lucky twist, and Ness lost his grip and went flying into the wall. His hardhat fell off and landed with the light shining on Paula.

The bear returned its attention to Paula, who was crawling backwards away from the bear. "Ness! Ness, get up!" she screamed as the bear crawled toward her. Her back was now against the wall, and she had nowhere to go. Her hands were frantically searching for something, anything, she could use to defend herself. She looked back to Ness to see if he had gotten up. "Ness!" Still no response. She turned back to the bear and found it was right in her face. It let out a terrible roar as Paula's right hand fell on cold metal handle. Gripping it as hard as she could, she swung it with all her might, and smashed the bear in the face with the cast-iron skillet.

The bear stumbled back a few steps, regained its bearings, then let out another bellow as it prepared to charge. At that time, Ness awoke with a start. Recalling his bats telekinetically, he charged the bear bashed its head with one bat, then the other, then first again. Over and over, he hit the bear until he heard the skull crack and it stopped moving. He stepped back and dropped his arms to his sides, breathing heavily.

Paula got up and approached him. She started to thank him, but he turned on her. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Paula was taken back. "I—I—"

"You could've been killed!" He sheathed his bats and recalled the hardhat. Putting it back on, he continued, "You're in no condition to fight yet. What would you have done had I been further ahead and not able to get back here in time? Huh?"

"I—I…," she looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Damn right, you're sorry." Ness let out a heavy sigh. The adrenaline was starting to dissipate and he was calming down. "Look, I need you. I can't do this without you or the other two in the prophecy, whoever they are. That means you can't keep doing stupid shit like this. I don't know how much battle experience you have, but I've been fighting gang wars since I was fifteen. I knew you weren't ready, so I left you behind to get the rest you needed." He put his hand on her shoulder. "You said you trusted me, right?"

"Yeah…."

"And I trust you. I really do, but this time you should've trusted my experience. I don't claim to know everything, but I've got a pretty good beat on things." He let out another sigh. "Look, since you're already here we might as well go the rest of the way together. I saw the glow from the Sanctuary up ahead, so we're almost there."

"Okay. You're still an arrogant jock."

Ness chuckled with a shake of his head, then took her hand in his and led the way. Just as he said, the cave's exit was around. This exit was blocked by a glowing mass of energy just as Giant's Step was. As they approached, the energy spoke, "Who has entered the Sanctuary of the Lilliput Steps?"

They stopped. "Ness Gamage and Paula Polestar," Ness answered. "We are chosen by the Apple of Enlightenment."

"So the Chosen One and his companion are here at last. What is your purpose, Chosen One?"

"I've come to claim the power of the Lilliput Steps as my own to stop the evil that is coming."

"The Chosen One's path is noble, but the power of this Sanctuary is mine. Take it from me, if you dare!"

Just as with Giant's Step, the energy took the form of the Sanctuary's guardian, this time it was a giant mole. It stood almost eight feet tall on its hind legs. Razor sharp claw extended from its forefeet. Its mouth was foaming and filled with jagged fangs. It let out a shriek and charged at the duo.

Ness pushed Paula out of the way as he rolled to the other side; the mondo mole charging right between him. He drew his bats as he rolled back onto his feet. He shouted to get the mole's attention, and it worked. The mole charged at him. Ness defended against its sharp claws with his bats, getting a few lucky hits in on its torso.

Paula, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to do. She had no weapon, and even if she did, she knew she would only get in Ness' way. She looked around for something to help, the cave exit giving her enough light to see her surroundings. She found several large chunks of rocks lying around. Concentrating, she extended her arms out to her sides and started to levitate, as did the rocks around her. She then focused her thought on the monster attacking her savior. Throwing her hands forward, the large rocks flew at the mondo mole, pummeling it in the back of the head.

The distraction allowed Ness to get in some serious hits on the mole's abdomen and face. He used a psionic wave to push it away to give him room to perform his Grand Slam to end the battle quickly, but the mole used that opportunity to turn its attention to Paula. It charged at her, but Paula was already prepared. The temperature in the cave dropped rapidly and ice started form on the cave walls and floor. Several spears of ice formed in front of Paula and shoot straight into the giant mole's torso and head.

Ness saw the mole was slowed, but not dead. He dropped one bat and got into position. The trademark ball of energy formed before him. "Grand Slam!" he shouted before he hit the energy right into the mole's head. The mole's head exploded, and its body fell limp on the floor.

Paula gently touched back down as the floor and walls thawed. She ran over to Ness. "Are you okay?" she asked as she saw him nursing some cuts from mole's attacks.

"I'll be fine. I know a great doctor," he looked at the tears in his varsity jacket, "and tailor."

She turned back to the mole and gave a yelp as it turned back into energy and rushed out of the exit. Ness just smiled and led her out of the cave. When they got outside they saw a multitude of tiny footprints all over the ground. Taking the Sound Stone out of his pocket, he proclaimed, "I, Ness Gamage, chosen by the Apple of Enlightenment, claim the power of Lilliput Steps as my own."

A wave of bright energy erupted from the footprints and washed over Ness and Paula. He could hear the music, but it was still incomplete. As he heard the music, he could see baby with Onett Eagles ball cap on his head. Paula saw a little girl with blonde curls and pink ribbons.

The energy subsided and the Sound Stone recorded the melody. Paula looked over to Ness. Paula looked at Ness and saw his injuries were healed and his jacket repaired. "How…?"

"I dunno, really. The Sanctuaries completely restores the ones that conquer their guardians, I guess. C'mon. Let's get back to the village. Carpainter's probably shitting bricks since you've gone missing."

* * *

[**A/N:** I don't like to do author's notes, so you know this is important. I need your help. I'm calling on a poet or lyricist to help me write two songs for this fic since I suck at song writing. Both are to be sung by Paula during the Runaway Five concerts, one as a solo and the other as a duet with Venus. If you're interested in helping, PM me for more details. Since I'm doing an a/n, I might as well ask that if you haven't been, please review. Tell me you love this. Tell me you hate it. Also, I've been looking for someone to beta for me. Since no one wants to return my PMs, might as well ask here. Thank you.]


End file.
